The Third Winchester
by Sapphire Serina
Summary: Sam and Dean are working with a girl but will they still be around when they find out her secret? She's their half sister. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first off, if you're here to Mary Sue my story exit now! I hate that. All you do is take people's story and destroy it. That is not my idea of fun. I except criticism as long as it's constructive here's an example sense people always do it wrong:**

**Your story's great I love the idea. Try to do a little better on your grammar and spelling. More description wouldn't hurt but so far I love the idea. Keep it up! **

**I don't care if you write the same darn thing every time.**

**And I know the Winchester's swear all the time but I don't so they won't. I only swear when I lose control which hardly ever happens.**

**Disclaimer as always: I don't own Supernatural or its stuff but I own my originals. The songs I don't own either (And I use songs a lot and if I do I will write its name and who it's by or where it's from.) In this chapter I used I'm Your Angel by Celine Dion, Angels by Within Temptation, and Angel Lullaby from My Turn on Earth.**

**Ok here we go!**

Sam and Dean Winchester were traveling on the highway to Michigan on a case about some werewolf from the looks of it causing havoc and unfortunately the person who was a werewolf most likely didn't know they were a werewolf. They knew they had to kill them anyway to stop them from killing innocent people. They were hunters and they killed creatures that destroyed innocent people and endangered many life's. Not to mention how many times they had nearly lost each other and grown up around the hunter's lifestyle sense their mother had been killed by a demon when Sam and Dean were kids. Their dad had sworn to avenge her and that is why he became a hunter in the first place. He had given his life to save Dean's and Dean did the same except to save Sam and now both had been saved by Castiel an angel who had just recently died when releasing a whole horde of demons that seemed like they couldn't be killed. Luckily Bobby had figured out how to kill them after he tried everything he knew and then some.

The phone rang waking Sam who had been asleep in the passenger seat of Dean's precious Impala. "Who is it?"

"It's Bobby," Dean said as he answered putting the phone on speaker so they both could hear. "Hey Bobby, what's up?"

"The case in Michigan you two were going to, it does have another hunter on it, but if you still what to go and help them it might be a good idea. I might warn you though; she's a lot younger and a girl."

"A young girl taking on a werewolf," Dean laughed. "That would be something you don't see every day. Then again we hardly even see anything normal."

"She's a new hunter I think, or one that has been off the radar for a while." Bobby said ignoring Dean's sarcastic remark. "I don't know her but other hunters who have worked with her called about her pointing out her tactics and it sounds a lot like the two of you except for she is a bit more reckless and has some abilities few hunters have. Her name is Sapphire because she has the most beautiful blue eyes ever."

"Okay thanks Bobby for the heads up, we'll see what we can do maybe we can work together with her on this case." Sam said

"Trust me, you'll have to. She will not drop a case to save her life. According to another hunter she's worked with, in the past, she will never over look or leave case at all, her motto is kill the evil or die trying. That's why she's so reckless and seems to be practically suicidal sometimes but her tactics usually work. One of them asked her why she's that way and she said, 'My dad hated me because I was female. Well if he thinks a girl can't be a hunter, I wish he could see me now, as good as any other hunter I've met. My mother would be proud of me if she was still alive.'"

"Well, we'll see what she's like." Sam said. "Do you want us to call you when we find out what she's like?"

"That would be nice. I usually know all the hunters and this one bothers me since I don't know anything about her since she popped up a few years ago." Bobby said thinking. "Be careful, Boys." They hung up.

As they continued they tried to picture a young girl as a hunter with blue eyes but not really knowing what to expect or what she looked like other than her eye color they really had no idea what they were to expect from such a person.

"This looks like a good place." Dean pulled up at the first motel he saw that he knew they could afford and shut off the car as they rented a room he looked around the streets for a young hunter but no one they saw looked like a hunter. Then again she could be staring right at them and they wouldn't know she was a hunter and that is exactly what she or should I say, I was doing at the moment right across the street in a small door way to a shop watching them though they couldn't tell who I was.

"The famous duo has finally arrived in the same place I am. Every case I thought I would finally meet them on, they never showed or ended up working a case on the other side of the country. I wonder if John ever told them about Mom and me. I bet not he didn't even want me in the first place all because I was a girl. Mom was surprised I wanted to use his last name as my own in the end. That though will remain as always a secret until I feel I can really trust them. I'll be Sapphire Gideon until this is over and we have time to really talk." I felt the fur by my side. My pet dog, half husky, half wolf was by my side as he always was. His fur was reddish brown and I called him Ruben.

"Well Ruben, I guess it's time to meet them, it's now or never." I walked across the street and opened the door to the motel they were checking into with Ruben faithfully by my side.

"Hey," I said to the other receptionist there while the brothers worked with the other lady. "Do you have a room for one person and a dog?" I said

"Sorry we don't allow animals unless they are therapy animals." The receptionist said looking at Ruben for only a second.

"Well Ruben is my therapy animal, he's my companion," Lies and truth flowed so easily together from my lips."I have abandonment issues and hate being alone so he's my therapy dog. He doesn't wear the special collar because it bothered him when I put it on him so I don't. I have a doctor note right here and all the papers if you need to see them."

"How old are you, 12?"

"21, I know I look younger. I have an ID if you don't believe me."

"Let me see it."

I pulled out a driver's license with the name Sophia Reed on it and handed it to her. The Winchester boys left as she took it. She looked at it and I knew she believed it to be authentic. She didn't know I had a different one in each pocket along with all kinds of other papers in case I needed them.

"Okay Sophia a room for one, how long will you be staying?"

"Say three nights, I'll give you call when I decide to leave. I have business that I have no idea how long it will take." I said and took the keys to my room thanked her and then hurried outside just in time to see the Winchesters enter Room Fourteen.

I had Room Fifteen, perfect they were right next door to me. First I had to go and get my car. It was a small red Chevy Malibu. It had all the necessary hunters' arsenal and then some. I left it two blocks down and one over. I walked back to it and got in Ruben jumped into the passenger seat. He stretched and yawned and laid down ready for an afternoon nap.

"Not a long dive this time Buddy, just a short one." I said to him petting him for a second then started the car and drove directly to the motel and took my two bags into my room one was the necessities of life the second was my hunter's arsenal. I didn't have a kit in the back seat or trunk like most hunters and never bothered to get one installed. I went into my room and immediately pulled out my salt canister. I spread it under the window and door and for good measure I always spread it around the bed I slept in and the sporadically spread it around the room. Then I heard the Winchester leaving I opened my door and spread salt on the door step while they were watching then I went around the back and spread in under my window.

"What are you doing?" They had followed me like I wanted. Dean had spoken to me. I looked up form what I as doing at them.

"Do you want me to do it to your window too?" I turned back to what I was doing, "I guess you're out of salt. I have fifteen extra in my back seat if you want one. You can never have too much salt, don't you agree?" I spread it under their window and then straightened to look at them.

"Oh wait you're, oh whatever your name was." Dean said "The girl hunter. We heard you were here but we still decided to come and help you out."

"My name is Sapphire Gideon, at your service," I said sarcastically with a dramatic bow then rolled my eyes. "Now do want the salt or not?"

"No we have plenty of our own, thanks." Sam said.

"That is the wrong answer!" I said proudly and said as I walked back toward them. "You can never have too much salt." I pushed the salt into Sam's hands and patted Dean on the shoulder. "New hunters I believe without much experience. If you need any advice I'm available to teach you what every new hunters need to learn. Been hunting sense I was five years old. I was born with it in my blood, both parents were hunters, and my mom taught me before she was killed by a demon that killed, and it was my first ever time killing a demon. That was five minutes after he killed her."

The point was to get them interested in me. This little bit of information was a perfect start in my opinion."

"Uh, so you're a hunter?" Dean said not sure if I was really hunter sense I seemed to be obsessed with the salt theory.

"I am indeed and proud of it." I rolled my eyes and added sarcastically. "Is it that obvious that I know what I'm doing?"

He seemed to had missed the fact I had killed the demon that had killed my mom but after I killed the demon I got to her before she died and she told me who my father was even though I had heard of him in hunter circles I never dreamed I was related to the famous Winchester trio. Much less a sister to the famous duo that some hunters loved and others wished them dead. My mom told me that John Winchester had been my father unknowingly. They had worked together and slept together several times while working together and then when she found herself pregnant the first thing she did was contact John. He told her he wanted nothing to do with me, and he never even saw me. She did tell him however when I was born. That was when he told her: "You know girls shouldn't be hunters. They seem to cause all sorts of problems in the hunter's world."

"What do you think we're looking for? Werewolf was our assessment." Sam said bring me out of my thoughts as we walked back to our rooms.

"Yes there is a werewolf doing these killings. You tell me with information that you know and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong." I got to my room and opened the door. "Come on in."

They entered and Sam continued. "The last werewolf we met didn't know she was one. That might be the case with this one?"

"Wrong!" I said gleefully. "On two fronts, _they _know exactly what _they_ are." I emphasized the 'they' to tell them there was more than one.

"They, there's more than one," Dean caught it and from the look on Sam's face he did too. They were surprised there was more than one.

"Eight to be exact right now, they are a pack like normal wolves though werewolf packs are uncommon they're not unheard of. I found out who their alpha wolf is, but haven't caught him yet. His name was Rick, but they all have pack names now and his is Alpha. One was Blood. He's dead I got him yesterday. I got five more before him."

"So there are only two left." Dean said.

"Wrong, there are eight left, I told you that much. When I showed up there were fourteen werewolves running around town. Six down, eight to go, and a death each night, most of the deaths go unnoticed because they are poor homeless people that no one notices when they go missing. Once in a while though they get lucky and get someone higher up on the social life chain and then it hits the papers. The ones that didn't hit the papers are the ones that allowed this pack to grow as big as it is now before they got me here."

"Okay anything else we need to know about them since we need to go hunting them tonight and get them killed as fast as possible."

"Not really that's all I've gathered so far. Better get some rest it's going to be a long night tonight." I stood. "Out, boys, I'm going to get some sleep myself."

That's when Dean noticed my dog sleeping next to the bed. "Who'd the dog belong to?"

"He's mine, his name is Ruben." I smiled and then called him up onto the bed. "Sense my mom died I've had issues and I researched it and all sites suggested I get a pet as a companion. I needed one that could move around so a dog would be best to me. I'll knock on your door when it's time to leave and go hunting." I grinned "I can't wait to show you what I can do and I also can't wait to see what you can't do."

They left shutting the door. I waited until I heard their door shut then I started to sing which I did often before I went hunting.

I sang about my mother after she died. She was like my guardian angel to me now because I always felt like she was near me even though I couldn't see her.

"No mountains too high, for me to climb.  
All I have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah.  
No rivers too wide, for me to make it across.  
All I have to do is believe it when I pray.

And then I will see the morning will come.  
And everyday will be bright as the sun.  
All of my fears cast them on her.  
She just wants me to see.

She'll be my cloud up in the sky.  
She'll be my shoulder when I cry.  
She'll hear my voice when I call.  
She is my angel.  
And when all hope is gone, she's here.  
No matter how far I am, she's near.  
It makes no difference where I am.  
She's my angel.  
She's my angel.

She saw my teardrops, and she heard me cry.  
All I need is time, seek her and I shall find.  
I have everything and I'm still lonely.  
It doesn't have to be this way, let her show me a better day.

And then I will see the morning will come.  
And all of my days will be bright as the sun.  
So all of my fears just cast them on her,  
how can she make me see?

She'll be my cloud up in the sky.  
She'll be my shoulder when I cry.  
She'll hear my voice when I call.  
She is my angel.  
And when all hope is gone, she's here.  
No matter how far I am, she's near.  
It makes no difference where I am.  
She's my angel.  
She's my angel,  
my angel.

And when it's time to face the storm,  
she'll be right by my side.  
Grace will keep me safe and warm.  
And she knows I will survive.

And when it seems as if my end is drawing near,  
don't I dare give up the fight.  
Just put my trust beyond the sky.

She'll be my cloud up in the sky.  
She'll be my shoulder when I cry.  
She'll hear my voice when I call.  
She is my angel.  
And when all hope is gone, she's here.  
No matter how far I am, she's near.  
It makes no difference where I am.  
She is my angel.

She is my angel.  
And when all hope is gone, she's here.  
No matter how far I am, she's near.  
It makes no difference where I am.  
She is my angel.

She'll be my cloud up in the sky.  
She'll be my shoulder when I cry.  
She'll hear my voice when I call.  
She is my angel.

I had a feeling they were listening to my voice so I continued singing but not about my mother about a girl I met who thought the demon she knew was an angel. Sadly I wasn't able to save her because she wouldn't listen to me. I watched him kill her before I could exercise him. I wished she had stayed away when I had started to get rid of him. If she hadn't of showed up she would have lived. Sad was the life of hunters.

"Sparkling angel, she believed.  
He was her savior, in her time of need.  
Blinded by faith, she couldn't hear.  
All the whispers, the warning's so clear.

I saw the light.  
It led me to his door.  
There was no escape then, no mercy, no more.  
No remorse 'cause I still remember.  
The smile when he tore her apart.

He took her heart, deceived her right from the start.  
He showed her dreams.  
She wished they'd turn into real.  
He broke a promise.  
And made her realize, it was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, couldn't see,  
his dark intentions, his feelings for her.  
Fallen angel, tell her why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in his eye?

I saw the light.  
It led me to his door.  
There was no escape then, no mercy, no more.  
No remorse 'cause I still remember.  
The smile when he tore her apart.

He took her heart, deceived her right from the start.  
He showed her dreams.  
She wished they'd turn into real.  
He broke a promise.  
And made her realize, it was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever, now he has reached the end, 

This world may have failed him.  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
He could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when he tore her apart.  
He took her heart, deceived her right from the start.  
He showed her dreams.  
She wished they'd turn into real.  
He broke a promise.  
And made her realize, it was all just a lie,  
Could have been forever, now he has reached the end."

I finally laid down petting Ruben until my eyes slowly closed, succumbing to dreams.

"_Come on Baby, I want you stay here until I say it's safe for you to come out." My mother cautioned me again as she led me to a place where a rock leaning against the wall over shadowed the corner making a small space large enough for me to fit into. "Don't come out of hiding for anything until I say it's all right." She said nudging me to the space_

"_But Mommy, I want to help you kill this demon." My five year old self said to her pleadingly._

"_Sweetheart, we all ready went over this, time and time again on the way here. I can do it. You're still learning and are too young to try and kill a fully fledged demon by yourself." She said as I climbed under the ledge. "Now stay put my little gem and be quiet otherwise he'll find you and then I'll be protecting you and if that happens I might get killed if I can't concentrate on just killing and vanquishing the demon."_

"But what if you get hurt?" I asked uncertain and I had a very bad feeling something bad was going to happen today and my feelings usually turned out to be right.

_My mother sighed knowing it was a possibility but didn't want to worry me too much "I'll be fine Sapphire now just stay here until I call you out."_

_After I climbed into the space, she quickly went to the guns she had brought to kill the demon and made sure each was fully loaded and had extra ammunition just in case. _

"_Mommy," I said._

"_What is it Sweetie?" She turned to where I crouched under the rock._

"_I love you." I said feeling like I had to say it._

"_I love you too Honey." She smiled fondly at me._

_My mom knelt with the guns ready by her as she silently waited. After five minutes the demon arrived and my mom was ready. The demon blasted the door down in the old cellar. My mother jumped to her feet and began firing rapid shots at him. I covered my ears. It slowed him down but didn't stop him. My mother ran out of bullets grabbed the next gun and fired again and again. I couldn't' look away from her suddenly she ran out of bullets again grabbed her third gun and I could tell she was scared. The demon appeared in my line of vision._

"_Is that all? Bullets and salt don't stop me. They may slow me down but not stop me. My mother grabbed a bottle of holy water and threw it at him. It hit him but didn't break so it landed harmlessly on the ground and rolled toward me. Hitting the wall near where I hid._

_The demons laughed and slashed my mother's chest. She fell to the ground in pain._

"_NO!" I screamed as he reared up to slash her again. I scrabbled out of my hiding place grabbed the bottle of holy water. It was cracked so I threw it at his head. It connected breaking open. He screamed as the water did its work and I said the excising spell I had memorized as a child, he disappeared and his vessel fell dead. My mother lay on the ground gasping, I ran to her. _

"_Mommy, mommy," I cried shaking her._

"_Sapphire, you did it, you vanquished your first demon." She smiled at me though tears were in her eyes._

"_I'm going to go get help!" I started to stand up and go find someone to help me save my mother's life._

"_No, Sapphire, stay here with me, by the time you find help, it will be too late, I'll be dead. I want you to stay here by me so I don't die alone." She said grasping my hands._

"_But Mommy if you die then I'll be alone." I said with tears in my eyes. "I don't want to be alone. You can't leave me."_

"_No Child, I will always be with you even if you can't see me. I'm always there in your heart. I'll be your angel, your guardian angel Child. Sapphire Angel Gideon Winchester you need to still finish learning to hunt. Learn everything you can from other hunters. Your father is a good man, a strong hunter. I think he was afraid to get too close to you and then lose you. He was scared he'd love you so much and then if he lost you he wouldn't be able to take it. He couldn't bear the thought of lose another person close to him, my little gem. Don't hate him for it. His name is John Winchester maybe you can find him and maybe he'll take you in. If not find your brothers, your half brothers, maybe they will. I love you Sapphire more than you'll ever know."_

_I started to cry my tears falling on my mother's chest mixing with her blood still gushing from her wound._

"_Don't cry, Honey." My mother whispered and I lay down by her side. She softly began to sing my lullaby as she stroked my hair._

"_You came from a land where all is light,  
to a world half day and a world half night.  
To guard you by day, you have my love,  
and to guard you by night, your friends above._

So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends,  
guarded by your angel friends,  
So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends,  
guarded by your angel friends. 

_There's one, stands softly by your bed.  
And another sits close, with a hand on your head.  
There's one at the window, watching for the dawn,  
and one waits to wake you, when the night is gone._

_So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends,  
guarded by your angel friends,  
So sleep, sleep, till the darkness ends,  
guarded by your angel friends."_

_I fell asleep laying there next to my mother, who after she finish singing the lullaby she took her last breath and died._

I woke in a cold sweat. I had the dream again, the memory still haunting me to this day. I sat up and covered my face with my hands, and started to cry. It was these times of vulnerability I was glad I was alone. I was found asleep by another hunter, Gregory Johnson. He checked my mother's pulse found her dead. Her blood was on me so he checked mine and found me alive. He picked me up and gently to not wake me he quickly tried to find my injury and found none. He realized all the blood was my dead mother's. He took me in and taught me to kill demons and other creatures if I hadn't killed them before then when I went out on my own, he told me he'd call me if he heard from John who he worked with in the past. He had heard of the Winchester boys, Sam and Dean, but had never met them. I started hunting meeting many hunters along the way except for the Winchesters. I learned of Gregory's death and mourned him but kept of my search for my elusive family. I heard of John's death but kept looking for my brothers even if they were thought to be dead by some I had a feeling they weren't. After ten years of searching while I hunted and finally I had found them.

"Get a grip Sapphire!" I said angrily to myself in a whisper. "Do you want your brothers to see you like this?" I went to the bathroom and washed my face. My eyes thank goodness weren't red. I stared at my refection in the mirror. I looked like my mother. Black hair to my waist blue eyes that turned green when I hunted. They were tinged with green right now. I got ready. I put on a tight black shirt with a black leather jacket over it and a pair of black pants and then my black boots. I strapped on my holsters then I opened my hunting bag. Guns in my holsters and knife stuck in each of my boots and put my rifle over my shoulder was extra bullet in a small bag over my other shoulder and stood my eyes shining green. I smiled I was ready to go on the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first off. If you're here to Mary Sue my story exit now! I hate that. All you do is take people's story and destroy it. That is not my idea of fun. I except criticism as long as it's constructive here's an example sense people always do it wrong:**

**Your story's great I love the idea. Try to do a little better on your grammar and spelling. More description wouldn't hurt but so far I love the idea. Keep it up! **

**I don't care if you write the same dang thing every time.**

And I know the Winchester's swear all the time but I don't so they won't. Well maybe occasionally.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its stuff but I own my originals. **

I left my room with Ruben close by my side shutting the door, putting the key in my pants pocket. Then I looked at the door next to mine. No salt line outside the door. I rolled my eyes and reentered my room grabbed a salt canister and emptied the last of it outside their door then threw the canister away then grabbed a new one from the back seat of my car. You can never have too much salt was what I had learned from Gregory and several other hunters had said that to me as well and I knew it to be very true. In fact I always carried a salt shaker with me no matter where I was it was always in my jacket pocket or pants pocket if I wasn't wearing my jacket that was almost never.

I knocked on my half brother's room's door. Sam opened it.

I leaned against the door frame annoyed. "Tell me you're not ready!" I said annoyed. They didn't look ready, wearing the same clothes from earlier that day.

"We are so ready." Dean pushed Sam out the door as he headed to their car Sam following. The Impala was in a word: cool, I had a thing for classic cars and I had to admit this was the king of classics. Great shape, no scratches or dents that I could see and still running like a charm from what I knew.

"Do you have your room key?" I asked to be sure they hadn't caught on to other hunter's bad habit of forgetting their room keys more then not.

"Yeah," Sam said holding up one. "Dean has the other one."

"Good." I shut their door. "Some hunters I've met have a bad habit of leaving their room keys in there room and/or leaving their rooms open. Even the salt lines only work if you keep them intact but still you should do everything you can to keep to keep yourself safe. Speaking of which, I better check the ones on the outside of the windows." I ran around the corner.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "She's a little eccentric." Sam said, "and a little too trusting when she meet us."

"Yeah, haven't you noticed she latched on to us like we have worked together before and got along great?" Dean pointed out. "That I noticed is a little weird but it's like she wants us to like her but isn't trying too hard on it."

Sam said "But I feel like she is keeping something form us."

Dean agreed, "A secret only she knows and doesn't wish to share or at least not yet."

Sam started to think. "Do you think Bobby might know what's she's not telling us?" He asked.

Dean shook his head. "Bobby told us everything he knew about her. Maybe it's something to do with her past that only she knows and doesn't want everyone to know."

"The lines are still there." I came back. "Sometimes the weather doesn't help keep them in place especially if it rains or the wind starts blowing but, no problems with them this time."

"Great, we good to go," Dean slammed the trunk "Where we going?"

"I've studied the werewolves hunting technique and some of their favorite areas. They are headed to the docks tonight. There are always homeless people there since there are plenty of shelter under some of the smaller over turned boats, people working late, and some high school kids like to get drunk down there. That's why they hunt there, plenty of food sources at night. Let's get going."

As we walked Dean and Sam told me about their last encounter with a werewolf. I nodded as they finished, "Most take a little time to figure out what they are and what they are doing but after time they learn to remember their transformation and what they did during that time they were a werewolf. These ones are old enough to know exactly what they are doing and haven't stopped or even tried to for that matter. They are old enough to control their werewolf tendencies to kill. I knew a werewolf who chained himself to pipes in his basement to keep himself from killing people after he found out what he was doing. I was surprised that he had been able to stop himself. I couldn't kill him so I left him alive. He had lost control and killed someone that's what brought me there but he promised me if I let him live he wouldn't let himself cut it that close to his transformation again. He goes down there at sunset and can't leave until sunrise."

"Can't he unlock himself as a werewolf?" Dean asked.

"Wolves don't have hands to do that so no." I smiled, "He knows what he's doing. The only reason I found out is I was cruising the neighborhood after dark and past his house and heard loud noises that you can only hear because he left the door to the upstairs open. The next day I came to take care of the problem and he told me everything and promised never to let it happen again. He showed me how he controls himself and I knew he was trying to help others when hurting himself, werewolves hurt themselves if they suppress the tendency to kill. Quiet now, we're getting close to the docks."

"Don't we want the werewolves to come to us?" Sam pointed out. "Should we want to get them close so we can kill them?

"Not exactly, we want to get behind them so we can kill them without getting ourselves killed." I said rolling my eyes. "You've never had to kill one that knew what he was doing so this is new to you so do as I say and you'll survive, okay?"

"We know what we're doing we've been doing this for years! Sam and I we hardly remember what it was like before our dad became a hunter!" Dean said.

"I don't remember anything Dean, I was a baby!" Sam reminded him.

"Whatever either, be quiet, or when you get mauled because you were being too loud don't expect me to feel sorry for you especially if you were asking for it." I said sarcastically.

"Mauled?" Sam said surprised. "Who do you know who's been mauled by a werewolf?"

"That's how Gregory died." I said sadly. "He took me in after my mom died he was like father to me even though he wasn't my father."

"What about your dad?" Sam asked. "Do you know who it was?"

I sighed. I'd expected this to come up eventually. "I never knew him. He died before I met him." I suddenly but quickly put a finger to my lips and pointed, we had arrived at the docks and there were four men working and a bunch of kids drinking. "This is exactly the kind of thing they will go for." I whispered quietly. We waited and soon we saw movement coming near the unsuspecting victims. All eight of the werewolves were sneaking toward where the people who were unaware of the evil creeping up on them to kill them. "The big black one is Alpha." I whispered pointed him out near the front of the pack.

They nodded and then I turned my attention to my guns. I pointed my rifle directly at Alpha. "This time you won't dodge it." I muttered as I pulled the trigger. The gunshot made every person and werewolf scatter. Alpha dodged it again.

"Dang it, he did it again!" I shouted and took aim at him again but missed. "Oh, I hate him!" The werewolves had noticed me now and were trying to reform to attack me.

I kept shooting at Alpha but every time he dodged it but I wasn't giving up. I had to hit me at least once but he was dodging every bullet I shot. The werewolves were running at us now. I turned my attention to the ones in the lead. I shot one and the wolves scattered but I shot another. "That makes six left but I missed Alpha! He dodged my bullets! He's so luckily to get away every time but it's so frustrating I can't get him!"

"There are four werewolves left." Dean corrected after my tirade. "Sam and I both got one but neither was Alpha."

"They've probably gone back to their hiding place now." I said as I clutch my fists. "Oh I wish I knew where it was so I could finish them off once and for all. I wish I could get him but he always dodges me." I went toward the down werewolves to make sure they were dead, and all four were.

"Well now what do we do?" Dean asked since I seemed to be leading this operation.

"Go back to the motel and wait for tomorrow night." I looked around, "Where'd Ruben go? Ruben!" I called but he didn't appear. "Ruben!" A feeling of loneliness and abandonment started to seep into me cutting to my very soul. "First my dad, then my mom, then Gregory and now Ruben, when are people I love going to stop leaving me?" I muttered under my breath. My vulnerability was starting to show and it bothered me.

"Maybe he followed the werewolves." Dean suggested.

"Yeah, he'll come back." Sam could sense I needed that dog with me. He also remember when he and Dean checked in, I'd checked in and told the women of my abandonment issues so Ruben could stay with me.

"No, he knows to always stay by my side when I hunt. He knows never to leave me." I said and went back to where I'd hidden before I started to shoot.

"Maybe he ran off." Sam suggested "Maybe the gunfire scared him and he ran."

"For six years I'm had him with me. I was ten when I found him as a puppy and trained him to never run from gunfire. Two years after that Gregory died. Ruben helped me through that. He's like the only thing I have that is truly mine." I said and then sighed "Let's go." We started walking but halfway to our motel. I heard something behind us. I whirled and the boys did to but we didn't have time to react as Alpha jumped me.

I fell screaming as his claws started to tear at my flesh. He didn't bite me otherwise he'd turn me and he wanted me to die not become one of them. I covered my face with my arms to protect it. This had to be the end; I would die just like Gregory had died.

"Get away from her!" I heard Dean shouting then started shooting him. He let go of me but I was in so much pain. I didn't move hoping he would think I was dead and leave me alone. Then it struck me. I was looking vulnerable and like a lost child in front of my half brothers.

"Sapphire," Sam's voice sounded far away to me. "Help's coming!" He said "You'll be all right! Stay with us!"

"I should have told you." I whispered. "I always wanted to find my brothers like my mother told me to do as she lay dying. Now I have done what she asked but I failed at the same time. I never told you but if I tell you now then maybe I haven't failed. We have the same father. I'm your sister, your half sister."

I closed my eyes and fell into sweet oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

** for all you who maybe didn't notice, I upped the rated to T just to be safe. **

**Two songs Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation and I Bruise Easily by Natasha Beddingfield**

"Sapphire, come on you can pull through this!" Dean shouted as the ambulance arrived. "You're going to make it through this just hang on!"

"Dean, did you hear what she just told me?" Sam asked surprised by my revelation of who I really was.

"No, what was it?" He asked as the ambulance pulled up and EMT's piled out to get me on a stretcher to take me to the hospital.

"She said she's our sister." Sam said not believing it as I was loaded onto the ambulance. "But that makes no sense."

Dean shook his head, "She's probably delirious. Maybe you misunderstood her. Maybe she said something else or meant something else by what she said."

"I don't know but I swear she said we have the same father but that was it." Sam shook his head and decided he would ask me when I was more awake and not sliding into unconsciousness.

I heard noise around me but I was half there half gone. A song came to my mind as my mind flowed to the many hunts I been on. It was as if I was floating in a sea of memories.

_"Sanctus Espiritus, redeem me from my solemn hour!  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around me!  
Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!_

_In my darkest hours I could not foresee.  
That the tide could turn so fast to this degree.  
Can't believe my eyes,  
How can I be so blind?  
Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?  
Time keeps on slipping away and I haven't learned.  
So in the end now what have I gained?_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem me from my solemn hour.  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around me.  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this, what I deserve,  
can I break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

_Am I myself to blame, the misery, the pain?  
Didn't let it go, allowed it, let it grow?  
If I can't restrain the beast which dwells inside,  
it will find its way somehow, somewhere in time.  
Will I remember all of the suffering?  
Cause if I fail it will be in vain._

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem me from my solemn hour.  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around me.  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this, what I deserve,  
can I break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

_Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem me from my solemn hour.  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around me.  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this, what I deserve,  
can I break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem me from my solemn hour.  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around me.  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this, what I deserve,  
can I break free from chains of never-ending agony?"_

I woke to the beeping of the heart monitor. I sat up and I was in a hospital bed. I was worried. I hated hospital with a passion beyond human and practically prayed it wasn't a demon infested like so many I had to infiltrate. Most of the time with those I barely escaped with my life and the police were usually after me at that point. What hunter wasn't a wanted person at least once was not uncommon but not ending up in jail or prison was a huge accomplishment that hunters could brag about and most did anyway. Suddenly there was a knock on the door to my room. I reached instinctively for the holsters for my gun that was gone. I was wearing a hospital gown and felt completely and utterly vulnerable without a weapon to defend myself. Where were my clothes? I had to get my gun! I scrambled to the closet at the foot of the bed inside as a sack filled with my clothes that were in shreds except for my boots which had survived the attack. I found my gun and pointed it at the door as it opened a crack.

"Sapphire it's us." Dean called opening the door wider to find me standing with my gun pointed at him. My eyes flashing green.

"Oh, it's you. You just about scared me half to death." I said as my eyes slowly began to return to the blue color and the heart monitor that had been beating faster when I panicked began to slow.

"The doctors coming to see you so you might want to get back into bed before he sees you out." Sam said poking his head in.

I did just that. I wasn't giving the doctor any reason to keep me here longer than necessary because I really hated hospitals. I put the gun under the pillow, a trick every hunter knew, and they also knew you should never be anywhere without a gun or some kind of weapon. A kind faced doctor walked in but even a demon can fake a kind face if he wanted to.

"Well hello, finally you're awake," The doctor said brightly. "As for the extent of your injuries, luckily the cuts weren't deep and you didn't need any stitches just a few butterfly bandages, your clothes protected most of your body, so you weren't that badly hurt except for the scratches and many bruises, you probably passed out from shock. In a couple of days of bed rest you'll be in tip top shape but you'll have to stay here for tonight. Though we can see no internal damage on the X rays we want to be sure before we release you."

"You mean I have to stay here over night?" I said

The doctor nodded thinking I was okay with it.

I had to be sure he wasn't a demon, so I watched him as I said God in Latin. No reaction, "I hate hospitals!" I groaned

"I'm sorry to hear that." He patted me on the shoulder. "Your brothers gave me your information so that we make sure it's correct. Your name is Sophia Read and you are 21 years old."

It was all from the ID I had used at the motel so it was easy to remember. I had most of my ID's memorized. Then the doctor asked a question I had never been asked before. "Why do they call you Sapphire?" He asked.

"Um, my mom called me that, I think it's because of my eyes." I said. "It's my nickname. My family has always called me that. My name really is Sophia but my family and friends have always called me Sapphire." He nodded believing my story.

After the doctor left the room Dean and Sam both entered and shut the door behind them.

"We need to talk." Dean said immediately "Why did you say you were our sister when we both know you can't be because our mother died when Sam was a baby?"

Here came the long explanation I knew would come up eventually. "Did your father ever mention Angelina Gideon?"

"No should he have?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she was my mother. When she worked with your father she slept with him and after he left she found out she was pregnant with his child. She contacted him immediately so he would know. When he found out and he said he wanted nothing to do with me. She thought he was just worried and scared and would come around after time. After I was born she contacted him again hoping he had thought about it and changed his mind. When he found out I was a girl he told her that girls should never be hunters because they cause all kinds of problems and if they become hunters they're nothing but weak hunters. My mother didn't believe that and took good care me all by her-self but kept hunting and taught me to do the same. I grew up learning how to hunt and I killed many things but never a demon. She was too scared to let me face a demon by myself but I killed my first demon when she died and it was the demon that killed her. She told me right before she died about my dad and you two were my brothers, my half brothers. All she wanted was for me to find you and learn to hunt from other hunters. Gregory found me asleep next to her dead body and took me in and taught me everything I didn't know. He was like a father to me and after I went on the road by myself I got a message that Gregory was killed by a werewolf. Another hunter had already killed it or I would have. I've been searching for you for over ten years."

"How old are you?" Dean asked.

"Only 16," I smiled. "I started hunting on my own when I was 12. Gregory taught everything I hadn't known in less then six years. I killed my first demon when I was five."

"What's your full name?" Sam asked.

"Sapphire Angel Gideon Winchester," I looked at them. "I know it's hard for you to believe me but I am your sister, your half sister."

"You're wrong, we don't believe you. We're sorry you lost Ruben but why are you telling us this lie?" Dean said.

"Dean, it's not a lie, it's the truth. Please, believe me." I begged.

Dean stormed out of the room angry.

"Sam, please say you believe me." I begged.

"I can't just believe you without any proof. My dad was a devastated after my mother died. I don't think he would take on another woman because it would be like betraying my mother." Sam left too shutting the door behind him.

I felt so alone. Now my own brothers couldn't accept me. I started to cry. Another song came to my mind. I sang it softly to my self hoping maybe my brothers would come around in time.

"My skin is like a map,  
of where my heart has been.  
And I can't hide the marks.  
But it's not a negative thing.  
So I let down my guard.  
Drop my defenses down by my clothes.  
I'm learning to fall,  
with no safety net to cushion the blow.

I bruise easily.  
So be gentle when you handle me.  
There's a mark you leave.  
Like a love heart carved on a tree.  
I bruise easily.  
Can't scratch the surface,  
without moving me underneath,  
I bruise easily,  
I bruise easily.

I found your fingerprints,  
on a glass of wine.  
Do you know you're leaving them?  
All over this heart of mine too.  
But if I never take this leap of faith,  
I'll never know.  
So I'm learning to fall,  
with no safety net to cushion the blow.

I bruise easily.  
So be gentle when you handle me.  
There's a mark you leave.  
Like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily.  
Can't scratch the surface,  
without moving me underneath,  
I bruise easily,  
I bruise easily.

Anyone who can touch you,  
can hurt you or heal you.  
Anyone who can reach you,  
can love you or leave you.

So be gentle.  
So be gentle.  
So be gentle.  
So be gentle.

I bruise easily.  
So be gentle when you handle me.  
There's a mark you leave.  
Like a love heart carved on a tree.  
I bruise easily.  
Can't scratch the surface,  
without moving me underneath,  
I bruise easily,  
I bruise easily.

I bruise easily.  
So be gentle when you handle me.  
There's a mark you leave.  
Like a love heart carved on a tree.  
I bruise easily.  
Can't scratch the surface,  
without moving me underneath,  
I bruise easily,  
I bruise easily.

I bruise easily.  
I bruise easily"

Finally I knew what I wanted to do. Sense no one loved me or cared about me I'd rather not exist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay for all you who maybe didn't notice I upped the rated to T. **

**I changed something from the show, the Roadhouse was never destroyed.**

**Also I used the song Who Will Love Me As I Am? From Side Show a musical though I changed it a bit.**

"Your taxi's here." A nurse said. "Now don't you go overdoing it, you need to go straight home and rest up for a while. If you start bleeding again or have any dizziness, nausea…"

"I know any other problems then come back in. My dad died from a mountain lion attack. That was the first time I remembered visiting a hospital." I said signing the last paper to get out of the hospital as quickly as possible.

"Ironic, he was attacked by a wild animal and then you are attacked by a…" The nurse paused trying to remember if they knew what kind of animal attacked me.

"It was a pit bull," I sighed. "It killed my dog last time I saw it two miles from where it attacked me. I think it's a stray and maybe it's attacked other people."

"We'll get animal control on it." The doctor said. "It's killed other people down by the docks."

"Hey, can you do me a favor? If my brothers come looking for me, which I doubt they will, give them this." I handed the nurse a letter but I bet they would never get it. They had probably left town by now to get away from me and my secret. I should have kept it a secret until this case was over and they got to know me better, but when Gregory found out who my dad was he immediately saw a few of my dad's features in me and didn't doubt it for a second. Why couldn't my brothers have done the same thing he did?

I left the hospital and gave the taxi driver the address of the motel I needed to grab something there if my brothers hadn't left then I'd head for the place I was attacked. I knew how I was going to die. Many hunters were killed by the creatures they hunted so a werewolf killing me would be completely unquestionable, an accident. They would think I was ambushed, no one would think it was suicide. No one but the werewolves would know I came to them willingly.

I went into my motel room and waited until the taxi was gone then I went out to Sam and Dean's door I knocked. No one was there. Their car was gone so I broke in by picking the lock with my lock picking kit. I went in to see their belongings were still there and looked around and found what I was looking for a picture of them and their dad. I took it and left.

Dean and Sam were in their car driving around the outskirts of town.

"Can you believe she said that after her dog died?" Dean said "What a liar!"

"Dean I'm been thinking about her explanation." Sam said "Maybe Ellen might know something. Maybe she met Sapphire or her mother."

"Maybe, call her and ask."

Sam dialed the familiar number to the Roadhouse hoping that Ellen really could shine some light on their situation.

"Hello," Ellen answered.

"Ellen, it's Sam," He said.

"Sam, how are you and Dean? We haven't seen you out here for a while. What have you two been doing?" She said.

"Hunting obviously, but Ellen we have a question, have you ever heard of Sapphire? We met her," Sam asking jumping right to the point deciding to skip the idle chit-chat as well.

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Ellen? Ellen?" Sam asked after a moment of silence. "Ellen, are you still there?"

"Do you mean you meet Sapphire Gideon?" She asked sounding surprised and half out of breath. "If you have then I know why you're calling."

"Yeah but she said her full name is actually…." Sam continued but Ellen interrupted.

"Sapphire Angel Gideon Winchester," They both said in unison.

"So you have met her." Sam said. "So you must know more about her."

"Of course I have met her, I knew her mother because she came here a lot, one of our regulars. Your father actually met her here as well. I thought they were partners after time because I saw them together a lot after they met. They worked together on most cases even if they didn't need the help with whatever they were hunting. Then one day she came in alone and looked tired and asked if I'd heard from him. I told her no and told her my husband was killed working with the man and didn't care if he ever came back to the Roadhouse again. She asked me to help locate him because it was urgent and no matter what she had to reach him as soon as possible. Ash found a way to and she called him every day until he finally picked up. I heard her tell him she was pregnant with his child. After a while she hung up and put her head down and started to cry. I went over and talked to her. She told me he said that he wanted nothing to do with the child. After about a year she came back with a beautiful baby girl. That was the first time I saw Sapphire when she was just a baby. After her mother died Sapphire showed up several times with Gregory, she asked about your dad and the two of you but I never could tell her where you were since I never knew myself. I told her about your dad as much as I could. After Gregory died she didn't show up for over a year until she did with Ruben. She asked about you again. She was looking for her brothers."

"So she really is our half sister and wasn't lying about that? We really did have the same father like her?" Sam asked surprised they had never know about this

"Yeah she really is your half sister. Are you working with her this time?" Ellen asked letting out a breath. "It's about time she met you."

"We were, now we're driving around town trying to decided whether we believe her or not. She told us but when we asked her about it she said it was true."

"Sam, look at her if you do try to see your dad in her you will see him, she actually looks like a feminine version of the two of you besides her hair and eyes of course. She got those from her mother but got a lot from your dad, including her will, stubbornness, and strength. She's a very strong hunter for a girl." Ellen said "What did you say when you told her?"

"We both walked out of the room not knowing what to think." Sam said. "It just seemed impossible but if it's true we'll just have to deal with it."

"I bet it was a quite shock for you but it is the truth. How are she and Ruben doing anyway?" Ellen asked curiously. "It will get some other hunters off my back. We have a few who really like her and ask every time they come in."

"She got attacked by a werewolf and is recovering in the hospital and Ruben's missing." Sam told her everything.

"Sam, you and Dean get back to that hospital right now! Do you realize Sapphire tried to commit suicide after Gregory died? Ruben was the one thing that kept her alive! She needs someone to be there, by her side! She can't be alone because if she thinks no one loves her or cares she'll find a way to die! She has abandonment issues!" Ellen said frantic.

"She'll what?" Sam yelled. "Are you saying she'll do something to stupid to get herself killed?" Dean slammed on the breaks when he heard that.

"She'll try and kill herself or let the creatures she hunts do it! You need to get to her before she leaves that hospital! Unless you want to find her dead next time you see her!"

"We'll go there right now!" Sam closed the phone. "Dean, you need to turn around and get back to the hospital!"

"Why?" Dean asked "What did Ellen say? What did you mean by get herself killed? I'm not moving this car until you tell me what she said."

"She really is our sister and she'll try to commit suicide if she thinks no one cares about her!" Sam told him.

Dean pulled a tight U-turn and sped to the hospital. He didn't want to discover he really did have a sister then lose her before he really got to know her.

When they got to the hospital they went straight into my room to find two nurses fixing it up for a new patient.

"Hey where's the patient that was staying in this room?" Dean asked when they saw I was gone and had no idea where I had gone.

"She checked herself out, why?" One of the nurses said. "She said she was going home so we let her go."

"We're her brothers and we came to pick her up. We brought her in." Sam said when Dean paused unsure what to say.

"Oh yes she said you might come looking for her. She left you a note at the desk." The other nurse said. "I'll go get it for you."

They took the note and went back to their car before they opened it. Dean read it out loud to Sam.

"Dear Dean and Sam,

I don't think you'll get this but if you do I hope you'll forgive me.  
I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have told you what I did.  
I thought you'd want me to be with you if you knew who I was.  
It was wrong and I am sorry for telling you.  
I know some things are better left unsaid.  
Forgive me and don't follow me.  
If you want to kill the werewolves go ahead but wait three days before you do.  
After that do what you want but first, I want them to do one thing.  
After that you can kill them.  
First, I want them to kill me.  
Might as well do the world a favor and rid the world of me.

I'm truly sorry,  
Sapphire Angel Gideon Winchester.

P.S. All I want is a picture of the two of you and our dad with me.  
If you come to my funeral then burn a picture of you two and dad with my body.  
Then I will always have a part of you with me."

"She can't do this." Sam said "We have to think of something."

Dean was muttering to himself angrily.

"She'll go to where she was attacked!" Sam shouted startling Dean out of his muttering.

"What?" Dean said.

"Think about it if you wanted to find the werewolves where would you go." Sam said. "The place she was attacked."

"Brilliant Sammy," Dean started the car and raced off.

I stood on the same corner I was attacked watching people. I was waiting for the one person that would give it away by staring at me. After a half hour, I noticed a young man watching me from an alley way across the street. I kept an eye on him after fifteen minutes I knew he had to be one of them. After ten more minutes I crossed the street and walked right up to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked trying to look innocent.

"Let's cut to the chase. I want to talk to Alpha right now." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Oh but I know you do. Who are you anyway?" I asked.

He dropped the pretence of innocence, "Rage, follow me." He led me to an old warehouse nearby where I was attacked.

"That's why I was attacked I got too close to where you live huh?" I said as he opened the door and motioned for me to go inside.

"Are you going to just stand there all day or go inside?" He said after a minute before I decided to go in.

"Fine," I entered and he entered then shut the door tightly.

"Wait here." He said and left to a different part of the warehouse passing through a plastic curtain. It was pretty quiet.

As soon as he was gone I looked at the picture of my dad and brothers. I studied their faces and wondering if my dad had loved me would I probably be in this picture too. I started to whisper a song Gregory had taught me and told me to sing when I felt alone.

"Like a fish plucked from the ocean.  
Tossed into a foreign stream,  
always knew that I was different.  
Often fled into a dream,  
I ignored the raging current.  
Right against the tide I swam.  
But I floated with the question.  
Who will love me as I am?

Like an odd exotic creature,  
on display inside a zoo.  
Hearing children asking questions,  
makes me ask some questions too.  
Could we bend the laws of nature?  
Could a lion love a lamb?  
Who could see beyond this surface?  
Who will love me as I am?

Who will ever call to say I love you?  
Send me flowers or a text message?  
Who could proudly stand beside me?  
Who will love me as I am?

Like a ghost whose scream causes terror,  
Trapped inside the endless dark?  
Even seeing relief on faces,  
I am lonely pondering.  
Who would want to join this madness?  
Who would change my lonely life?  
Who will be my partner in hunting?  
Who will love me as I am?

Who will ever call to say I love you?  
Send me flowers or a text message?  
Who could proudly stand beside me?  
Who will love me as I am?

Who could proudly stand beside me?  
Who will love me as I am?"

I heard footsteps so I put the picture away and turned to see Alpha and Rage walk through the curtain.

"Well, well, well, Sapphire I think your name was I'm glad you finally found us. What did you want to see me about?" Alpha said.

I looked at him and quickly said, "I came here of my own free will and I came because I want you to kill me."


	5. Chapter 5

**One song in here: All I Need by Within Temptation.**

Whatever Alpha had been expecting me to say I bet letting him kill me wasn't in the top ten. The look on his face was one of surprise then suspicion.

"What did you say?" He said thinking he hadn't heard me correctly the first time I had said it. He wanted to know what I was doing.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I hate repeating myself." Then I said it very slowly making sure I was clear. "I…want…you… to… kill…me. Did you get it this time?"

There was a pause as my words held in the air. "Wait a minute, you want me to kill you and why would I do that for you?" He asked thinking this had to be some kind of trick.

"I'll make it easy for you. Come on, you know that I know, you hate me enough that you want to do it." I folded my arms across my chest. "So I decided I'm going to just let you."

"I think I don't have any anger left in me to kill you. I already took out all my anger and frustration on your little friend, your dog." He said.

That statement made me very angry. "You killed Ruben, the only thing that ever really cared about me?"

"You called it Ruben?" Alpha shrugged "Well, don't worry too much about it. It was actually a very quick painless death, he didn't suffer that much."

"Ruben was the only thing that loved me," I said. "Now thanks to you, no one cares about me at all. Everyone I love is dead except for two people and they hate me and think I'm nothing but a liar. I want you to kill me because I don't want to be alone, I hate feeling alone."

"You know Sapphire that is your name isn't it?" I nodded "There is another alternative that I am willing to offer you." Alpha said, "Another life, a new life."

"I know what you're getting at and I really don't want that kind of life. I want to die." I wasn't being patient but that was all I wanted to do was die so I wouldn't be so alone.

"Why don't you listen to my proposal before you decide whether or not you want it?" Alpha smiled "I'll change you in to one of us instead. You'll become one of us, a member of our pack. You'll have everything you ever wanted, a family and a happier life than the one you had before. So what do you say?"

"I'd rather die a very painful and slow death than become a werewolf. One of the very things I hate and hunt." I sneered.

"You're actually extremely stubborn. That's a good thing, a very good thing. Stubborn werewolves are very useful and can't be so easily persuaded to turn against their pack because they are the one and only family they have and care about." He smiled.

"Oh, you're driving me nuts. Just forget it; I don't want to have this discussion anymore. If you won't kill me then I'll go find a way to do it myself." I turned to leave.

"Hang on do you honestly think we'd actually let you leave now that you know where we are living?" Alpha said. "No, we can't let you go because now that you know where we hide during the day when we're human and we can't let you leave."

I turned back to him. "I came here willingly hoping to die but sense you won't kill me I want to go find a way to do it to myself." I said through gritted teeth.

Alpha laughed "You aren't leaving here, Sapphire Gideon. I'm going to change you in to one of us then we can teach you what you can do. We'll teach so you can learn to harness your anger and take it out on the ones who've wronged you in your life. First though I think I'll use you as bait for those two hunters you were shooting with the other night. I'm sure if they hate us as much as you claim to they will come to get you."

Then Rage suddenly lunged forward knocking me to the ground before I could react.

Sam and Dean looked around every inch of the place I was attacked waiting hoping to see something that would indicate I had been there. Nothing but then again they were hunters they could tell if something Supernatural had been there as well. Nothing, that wasn't a good sign besides they had no idea where to go next. They finally decided to go back to the motel and call Bobby. Then Dean got an idea.

"We need to search her car and room. See if they got any signs of where she went or where the werewolves are."

"Good idea."Sam agreed then added "And if she's going to be a Winchester we better learn a little bit more about her."

They arrived at the motel Dean called Bobby as they entered their room almost immediately Sam noticed the picture was missing. Dean noticed it was gone too.

They exchanged a glance saying,_ she was here._

Bobby didn't answer his phone so they got into my room and investigated everything. Salt lines like any hunter would do but there were more than the normal ones.

"Man she must be paranoid. These salt lines are everywhere." Sam said "No pictures of anyone or anything. Sam said opening my bag not to be a snoop but to help find me. He dug through clothes and then hit pay dirt a diary in the bottom.

"Dean I found a diary."Sam held it up.

Dean was looking through my hunters kit and found another diary, "Me too."

"Weird she has two diaries." Sam said opening the dairy he held.

_Gregory told me writing feeling will help but after mom died I don't want to feel anymore. I want to be just numb. An empty shell would be better than this pain I keep feeling. _

"Dean I think we should read this aloud to each other. She's been writing in this since her mom died."

"This one is a list of dates and hunts she went on, the date, the creature, if she worked with anyone if she did then who, and when the creature died right down to the second."

Sam looked to see if Dean was joking about the seconds. The first entry was when I was thirteen. It was a Windgo and I was with Gregory. Dean was right the time was 2:48:13 PM.

"Weird." Dean said.

They left the room and went to my car after they got in Dean hit pay dirt again. He found CDs and each one had an emotion written on it.

"Sammy, look at these." Dean said as he showed them to him.

"Certain music for each emotion, interesting," Sam said.

Suddenly they heard a crash in their room. Sam ran to the room fumbling with the key and opened the door. The window was broken. There was a rock on the ground with a note attached to it with an elastic band. Dean took off and went behind the building to see a 14 year girl riding her bike. Unknown to him her name was Scrap and she was the youngest member of the werewolf pack.

He went to the room and Sam had the note and was reading it.

"What?" Dean said.

"I know where Sapphire is. This tells us but also tells us to go and get her if we want her to live at night in three days. They want us to come, Dean." Sam said handing him the note. As Dean read it Sam continued "It's going to be a trap. They're going to kill us and her if she's not dead all ready."

"She's not hurt yet but we're going to need help." Dean said handing him back the note "Look at the bottom."

On the bottom there was a promise not to hurt Sapphire until they knew they weren't coming and under it there were more than four names. Sam counted them. "There are eighteen werewolves left."

"That's why we need help." Dean said and his phone rang. Thankfully it was Bobby.

I struggled again my bonds. I was lying on a bed with my hands tied to the head rest and my feet tied to the foot rest. I wasn't giving up. I didn't care if I died but I had to get out of here. The last thing I wanted was to become a monster, one of the very things I hated and hunted. I was still scared and never really considered being turned into something evil as an option. I felt my wrists and ankles stinging they were bleeding but I had no time to consider the pain. Suddenly the window near the ceiling went dark. Oh crap the sun was gone. The night was dark because the clouds covered the full moon. Luckily the werewolves were all ready gone.

I wished I had told my brothers my plan to die. I didn't think I'd need a plan of escape. I felt like giving up.

"I'm dying to catch my breath.  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around.

Can someone still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away,  
when someone holds me in their embrace.

Don't tear me down for all I need.  
Make my heart a better place.  
Give me something I can believe.  
Don't tear me down.  
Someone opened the door now, don't let it close.

I'm here on the edge again.  
I wish I could let it go.  
I know that I'm only one step away,  
from turning it around.

Can someone still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away,  
when someone holds me in their embrace.

Don't tear me down for all I need.  
Make my heart a better place.  
Give me something I can believe.

Don't tear it down, what's left of me.  
Make my heart a better place.

I tried many times but nothing was real.  
Make it fade away, don't break me down.  
I want to believe that this is for real.  
Save me from my fear, don't tear me down.

Don't tear me down.  
For all I need,  
Make my heart a better place.

Don't tear me down.  
For all I need,  
give me something I can believe.  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me.  
Make my heart a better place.  
Make my heart a better place."

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that the sun was rising but I didn't stop pulling on my bounds. I had to get out of here and soon or I would be worse than dead I'd be an evil creature all hunters wanted to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

**I got my laptop fixed now I will hopefully not miss a p and I can use my – now. Thank you to all those readers who have endured will my computer was being a pain. Plus my parent's decided to catch up with technology and after years and years of my brother and me pestering them they got the internet at home.**

**Also I just caught up with all the episodes I was missing and they killed off Bobby and that totally sucked because I liked him by far one of my favorite characters besides Sam and Dean of course. I brought Rufus back for this story as well.**

**I used one song Mother Earth by Within Temptation**

"Are you both crazy?" Bobby asked when Dean had told him everything with Sam adding in a few details here and there about their plans to find and help me. "Finding the werewolves and then following them at night is practically impossible with their sense of smell and eyesight in their transformed state."

"The meeting place was deserted when we went there to save her," Dean said. "We searched the place but Sapphire wasn't there so she's being held in a different place until the time we are supposed to meet. The only way we can find her is if we follow the werewolves to their official hiding place. If we do that then maybe we can get to her before they kill her or worse change her into one of them."

"I think you're nuts." Bobby concluded, "Both of you have lost your minds. Are you two trying to get yourselves killed?"

"Bobby we don't want to lose our little sister. We just found out about her, and neither of us, are going to let her go without even getting to know her like we did with Adam. We have to find her, if she's been changed we'll have to kill her but if not we free her. She's really our sister Bobby. We have to do something to help her. Our father would want us to and our mom would too."

"How do you know she's telling you the truth about being your sister?" Bobby asked. "John never mentioned her to you or me."

"He never mentioned Adam to us either." Sam muttered but neither heard him.

"You know Ellen at the Roadhouse." Dean said and continued after Bobby's nod. "She knew Sapphire's mother and helped her find our dad because he was Sapphire's father too. Ellen told us what she knew and she knows that Sapphire is our sister and told us it's true."

"Now I understand that but you idiots are out of your minds when it comes to your plan." Bobby said. "Who else are you trying to drag into your insanity other than me?"

At that moment there was another knock on the door. Sam opened it and Rufus entered "Hey Bobby. The boys called me and told me of their problem so I'm here to help where I can."

"Rufus, you aren't going along with these boys too are you?" Bobby asked. "Their plan is completely insane."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Oh I haven't heard their plan yet. What is it?"

The boys explained their plan and why it was the only way they thought it would work. Rufus agreed with them but knew if the werewolves found out they were following them they would kill them in retaliation and would feel no remorse at all.

"Anyone else you are planning on drawing into this idiotic plan of yours?" Booby asked.

"Ellen and Jo sense we don't know Sapphire very well they might know how she's going to react to us when we come to get her because they know her better." At that another knock and Jo and Ellen were on the door step, after introductions and a peaceful resolution to a past feud between Ellen and Rufus. The boys explained their plan for one last time.

Ellen and Jo didn't like it but knew the boys were probably right. It was the only way to find me.

"Hopefully Sapphire doesn't do something stupid." Dean said as they sat down to wait. To pass the time he was cleaning the guns.

"Trust me, she probably has all ready has." Ellen said "I've never seen anyone hunt like her. Not even your dad or you two. She's unpredictable when she's hunting and sometimes she seems almost suicidal."

Dean and Sam looked each other. "Hopefully she's still a human and alive when we find her and not one of them."

Ellen looked at them sharply "If she's not human anymore she'll kill herself. She promised Gregory she would if she became one of those things she hunts."

Alpha entered the room where I was being held. He looked predictably pleased about something.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked angrily.

"Those two hunters are making me excited." He smiled at me. "They seem to have brought four friends here to help them find you from what my wolves have found out from what they can see and hear without being noticed by them."

_Oh no, don't do anything stupid brothers. _I rolled my eyes. "You don't know them. They won't stop hunting you no matter what you do to me."

"I'm not worried about that. They'll die soon and you'll be one of us." He grinned and left. I knew this was the worst mistake I had made. Gregory would have killed me for doing something so stupid. He had taught me never to trust the things you hunt they twist and turn anything you ask or promise until they turn it into something beneficial to them.

That night the werewolves I knew were gone as usual and I was laying there waiting for dawn. Most of the time I was either waiting for dusk or dawn. I had finally stopped pulling on my bonds my wrists and ankles were bleeding so badly that I gave up. I had no way out of here.

I was thinking about my brothers so much now that I found them. Where they really going to try and find me?

I started to think of another song my mom used to sing to me and Gregory said when I sang it to him once that I was like the girl in the song, making my own world.

Birds and butterflies,  
rivers and mountains, I create.  
But they'll never know.  
The next move I'll make.

They can try.  
But it is useless to ask why,  
Cannot control me,  
I go my own way.

I'll rule until the end of time.  
I give and they take.  
I'll rule until the end of time.  
I go my way.

With every breath,  
and all the choices that they make,  
they are only passing through,  
on my way.

I find my strength,  
believing that their souls live on.  
Until the end of time,  
I'll carry them with me.

I'll rule until the end of time.  
I give and they take.  
I'll rule until the end of time.  
I go my way.

Once I will know my dear.  
I don't have to fear.  
A new beginning  
always starts at the end.

Once I will know my dear.  
I don't have to fear.  
Until the end of time,  
until the end of time,  
until the end of time,  
I go my way.

She rule until the end of time,  
I give and they take.  
I rule until the end of time.  
Until the end of time,  
until the end of time,  
I go my way."

I then realized something I had forgotten. I had to be patient. Gregory would have been angry at me be for being so impatient. How could I forget to be patient? Patience is something each and every good hunter needs to learn.

"There they are." Dean said to Sam as the werewolves finished their hunt. They had stayed as far from the dock as possible without losing sight of the werewolves. It was hard on each of them not being able to save that night's victims.

Finally the werewolves moved into the city. Sam and Dean stayed downwind as the werewolves ran through the street by the moonlight. Soon he saw them enter a warehouse. They waited as the sun rose they knew now the location of the werewolves official hideout.

Neither of them noticed someone watching them as the werewolves transformed into humans.

Rage completed his transformation moments after they left. Rage waited until all the others had transformed completely before he did anything.

"Alpha," He said as he approached his leader. "We have a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"We were followed." Rage said wondering what his reaction to that information would be.

"What, by whom?" Alpha asked angrily.

"The two hunters," Rage said quietly.

"How did they follow us with us smelling them?" Alpha shouted.

"They must have stayed downwind." Rage pointed out the obvious.

"Send out Slash. She should alert us as soon as she knows if they are coming or not." Alpha said getting nervous.

As soon as Slash returned they knew by the look on her face they were on their way. "Get ready." Alpha shouted at the others. All of them prepared to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked up with Alpha threw open the door.

"It's time." He said when he saw me watching him.

"Time for what exactly?" I said with menace.

"Your friends are coming for you." He began to untie my hands.

Big mistake, as soon as I had my hands free I fought back. I hit Alpha knocking him over. He jumped up gripping my right arm but I wasn't giving in. I hit him again with my left hand. He threw himself on top of me holding my hands above my head. "Don't test me or I'll torture those hunters to death while you watch. I will kill them quick if you stop fighting me."

"Why don't you just kill me and get this whole mess over with?" I still wanted to die and spare my brothers the trouble of saving me to leave me wandering around alone, lost.

"No you will be one of us after we kill those hunters of yours." He said "if you comply I'll spare one or two of them."

_Sam and Dean,_ I thought "What will you do to them if you spare them?"

"They will be welcomed into our pack with open arms just like you." He said "They will be part of our family." 

"News flash none of us want that!" I shouted. "We'd rather die!"

"What's going on in here?" oh other werewolves had to enter the arena. Now I had no chance of fighting back of escaping.

"I need a little help." Alpha answered.

"Gladly I'll get the others." He said.

"No no to move her!" He said "For heaven's sake not until the other hunters are death you idiot. Besides it has to be on a full moon at night."

"Sorry didn't know that." He said signaling he was the newest member of the pack. He came into my line a vision he was a young teenager, probably had been drinking by the docks when he was bitten.

"You get her legs untie them. But be careful she's feisty." Alpha warned him.

"You're all going to die if I have anything to say about it Alpha I'll kill you myself. Even if you change me I'll never stop trying to kill you."

"Oh yes you will. When an Alpha changes you then you develop a connection that can't be broken. You kill me then you and the whole pack will die."

"Perfect then I'll do that." I said annoyed.

"I waited as the boy untied my legs as soon as they were loose I kicked sand kicked hard. The kid barely dodged me in time. I tried to roll with Alpha on top of me. We fell off the bed but he flipped us so he was still on top. "Don't push me any farther or I will kill you."

"Isn't that why I came here in the first place?!" I shouted reminding him.

"Okay I got her legs." The boy said grasping my ankles.

"You are so dead when I get out of this." I said as they started to carry me out the door.

"Why do we just kill her?" The boy asked "Save us all the trouble."

"Do you remember your first hunt?" he asked.

"No only what you told me." He said shrugging as they got me into the main part of the warehouse and I saw a long chain hanging from a bean above my head there was a box beneath it for me to stand on. So I'd be hanging in the air not that that would stop me. Also Alpha had told me one valuable piece of information: Kill him we killed the pack. Even if they chained me there I'd be able to help. Gregory taught me a little bit of everything including how to use certain bounds they could put me in to my advantage. A chain was one of them and the most useful.

"Hope you enjoy the show." Alpha said, pushing me up onto the box to chain my hands. He secured them above my head then moved the box from below me. I was hanging at least a foot from the ground.

Then I had a thought: _Why are Dean and Sam coming to save me? _That was confusing. They hated me or at least I thought they did. Either way they thought I had lied about being their sister. I still didn't think they cared about me very much if at all. Why save me when I told them to let me go. I began humming quietly to myself to remain calm a song I had found a while ago and the words played in my mind.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen,  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen._

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the strong girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know;  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go,  
Can't hold it back anymore,  
Let it go, let it go,  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care,  
What they're going to say,  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

Its funny how some distance,  
Makes everything seem small,  
And the fears that once controlled me,  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do,  
To test the limits and break through,  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go,  
I am one with the wind and sky,  
Let it go, let it go,  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand,  
And here I'll stay,  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground,  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast,  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go,  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn,  
Let it go, let it go,  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand,  
In the light of day,  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!"

I took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine then I had a thought: _What if something happened to Dean or Sam?_

"Alpha is that offer of keeping two people alive still open?" I said trying one last time to save my brothers just in case.

"Yes why?" He asked

"Sam and Dean are my brothers and I didn't want to lose them." I said "Please, will you save them?" I said.

"Fine they will join us as well." He said then spread the word that Sam and Dean were not to be killed. They wouldn't like the fact they would become one of them but at least I didn't want to watch them die.


End file.
